Fragrance
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: If there's something special about Gokudera Hayato, that will be the scent which came from his body. It's somehow a special fragrance, which gave a person a sense of security. And yes, I loved that fragrance that came from him. - Gokudera X OC


Fragrance – TYL! Gokudera Hayato

Note: …. Stupid Altos game… It influenced me.

If there's something special about Gokudera Hayato, that will be the scent which came from his body. It's somehow a special fragrance, which gave a person a sense of security. And yes, I loved that fragrance that came from him. Or, to be exact, I loved him.

In the first meeting, the impression that he had gave me is the mild sense of smoke that was from his body. Even though I does not really take a liking to those type of scent but I did not really hate that scent, and somehow fall for it. As the time passes, we fought for the future of Vongola Famiglia and my feeling toward him grew stronger day by day. Now, it's the time for us go back to the past, since we changed the future.

"_, it's time to go now!"

Hearing Yamamoto's shouting; I hesitated on moving toward them. There's something I have yet done, and I would regret if I did not do this.

"… I have something to do here; can you guys leave without me first?"

They did not reply and looked at Reborn for answer as Reborn just place his gaze on me. Seconds passed and Reborn open his mouth.

"I permit you to stay but you could only stay here for 1 hour, do you get me, _?"

I smiled and nodded my head hard with happiness. Yamamoto; Tsunayoshi and the present Gokudera looked at me for a second, wanting to stop but too late, the Ten-Years Bazooka shot them and now only the Ten Years Later Gokudera and Reborn. Reborn gave him instruction and bid farewell. Looking at the place where Reborn once stayed for a second or two, I turned to the Ten Years Later Gokudera. Somehow, the atmosphere between us changed.

"… Hm, do you have anywhere you want to go?"

Deep voice of a man rang and caused me to look up at his face. Stunned, I quickly turn my head away and reply a 'no' to him. Couldn't face him with such a red face, I began to move around without a destination in mind, with him following. Within a blink of an eye, we're in a small old yet fine-looking church. Struck in awe, I sat down on the wooden bench and gazed around while Gokudera sat in front of a piano in the front.

"Do you have a time for a short piece?"

His voice echoed the church as our eyes met. He smiled; as gently as I nodded my head absent-minded. His smile is just like sun, warm my heart and gave me light. In next to no time to my own world; elegant tone of piano echoes the whole church, I closed my eyes and enjoy the moment. It's combined with hints of joy and sorrow yet full of hope. I didn't realize the song had ended, till silence overwhelms us.

"How was it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment."

He smiled; as I returned him one small smile back. But on the next second, Gokudera frowned. Just about ask him what happened, he rushed to me and covered my mouth with his big hand. His fragrance overwhelmed my sense of smell, caused me to be drunk on it.

"_, please keep quiet. I've sensed enemies outside."

Whispers went into my ear; my eyes widen for a second and nodded my head to show 'I understand'. Letting me go; Gokudera headed to the door, ready to fight with the enemies outside.

"No, don't leave…"

Grabbed the corner of his right black sleeve, I spoke with a soft voice; so soft that only audible for the two of us. He smiled at me, push my hand away.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Just right at the moment his sentence reached me, he's already gone, outside the church skirmishing with those black suit unknown enemies. Worry and tears dwell in my heart and chocolate-brown eyes, I rushed out of the church and found him there, within bodies of black suits and smoke around the surrounding. Scratches and miniature scars were all over him; yet there's a smile on his face.

"Hey _, it's over now."

Clock's ticking, Time's passing…

Tears streamed down my cheek, and the smile on his face was still there.

"Don't cry, it's finally over, everything's over now."

But I don't get to see you anymore, Gokudera…

"It's time for you to go back to the present, _."

There are hints of sorrow in his smile… Can I take it that you don't want me to leave…?

"Gokudera, I…"

"Goodbye, _."

Tears were falling like broken pearls, right at the next moment, everything turns black and when I regained my conscience again, I'm back to the present.

I didn't have the chance to tell you that, but what's left for me is the fragrance that's from you…

END.


End file.
